


Truth or dare?

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, darkswan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Hello there, you still taking little prompt numbers? I couldn't find the one for this but well "I am not telling you how I lost my virginity, nope." SQ of course and thank you so much :D Asked by thegardensofthemoon via tumblr





	

"I am not telling you how I lost my virginity, nope."

The words were out of Emma between two fits of giggles as the blonde rose his fourth -fifth(?)- shot, drops spilling out of the small glass while she drank from it, not noticing the way Regina’s eyes dropped from her eyes to her neck as she swallowed what felt like fire running down her throat at that moment of the night.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a prude miss Swan.” Replied the brunette with a smirk that hid well the way she felt when her eyes betrayed her once again as the blonde left the shot up the table, the sound of glass against wood loud enough on their ears for the two of them to drink.

The former queen knew that whatever the two of them were doing; breaking into Granny’s, stealing one bottle of tequila and running towards the mansion they knew it would be empty wasn’t exactly the best idea. A part of her, in fact, knew that she should actually be trying to help the blonde -or rather former- into whatever that had happened back at Camelot.

The Emma she had in front of her, however, wasn’t exactly the same woman it had been sucked into a vortex. Something that still felt like it had happened mere hours ago. This blonde was different, more sure of herself, more sure of what she wanted, more… flirty.

Even if now the woman acted like a teenager there was an allure that Regina hadn’t felt ever since that first few months in where she didn’t know if she wanted Emma Swan out of town or between her sheets. Some place along the way the blonde’s light had dimmed, changed. The woman who had appeared between a cloud of dirty white smoke with a smirk painted into those lips with eyes that seemed to be gems with the way they glinted? Something she hadn’t been able to say no, not for now.

And so here they were, with already a good portion of the bottle drank, the beginning of what Regina knew was going to be a huge regret the following morning and her traitorous eyes already running up and down Emma’s neck, the way the pulse point seemed to throb with power and magic making Regina felt herself shudder.

“Don’t call me that.” The growl that came out from between slightly clenched teeth made Regina grip the shot on her hand slightly harder than before, eyes already focused on Emma’s and chin slightly tilted, exposing herself in a very similar gesture than the blonde was already doing.

“Then answer the question, dear.”

She knew she was pushing, knew she was being ludicrous by asking such irrelevant questions but thing was that as Emma had -pretended at least- followed the game while taking shot after shot with that twinkle on her eyes that made Regina want to bit the other woman’s lip hard enough to draw something more than just a pure simple moan, Regina had found herself wanting to steal that moment slightly longer from the world outside, the one that would call her with plans and judgmental ideas of what kind of person Emma Swan was now. Evil, twisted.

“Or… is the mighty dark one afraid?” She taunted with a smirk, teeth peeking between her lips. She was aware that her lipstick was smeared, that she was probably slurring just as bad as the younger woman in front of her; clothed in black and whose shadow seemed to writhe behind her with every move, magic almost jumping out her with every tiny movement she made.

Alluring, she thought once again. Tempting, a second voice added to the first.

“I’m not afraid.” The answer was easy and predictable, voice growling again, eyes hard and shadows painting planes and angles Regina knew would be flesh if ever dared to touch, if she dared to move away from the couch she had been seating at.

“Then answer me.” Regina replied, using her magic to pour another round, the bottle dancing between them before settling back at the simple table. It reflected Emma’s amused stare as Regina did her best not to bite into her own bottom lip, hard enough, deep enough, to be the one dragging blood.

“You are way too interested my majesty. Something you would want to know in detail?”

Regina knew how to sense danger; she had always been good at it. However, this time, even if everything inside of her was screaming at her to stop she merely drank her shot and glanced at the blonde, noticing the way Emma’s eyes, the way she behaved, aloof and calm, seemed to tension behind the leather clothes as the woman’s followed her movements with so much precision Regina felt herself shudder.

“How am I going to know what to ask if you don’t tell me a thing?” She finally replied, moving closer, way too closer, as she kept her voice as steady as possible, dropping it just enough for the blonde’s irises to shimmer white.

“That’s something that can be easily fixed.” Emma rasped out and the feeling of liquid being spilled against her palm and wrist made Regina gasp, Emma’s cold fingers gently circling her hand and raising it to her lips, licking the alcohol from it while she kept looking at her, never breaking eye contact, never moving away even once all the drink had been cleaned, her lips glinting due to the licking.

“Emma.” Regina said as she swallowed once. Then twice. The feeling of the tongue against her skin not leaving her mind.

She could stop it, she thought as she watched the blonde’s eyes lighted up with a curiosity she felt it scorching her body as she kept eyeing her, never moving. Magic jumped out of her skin, out of her body, into Regina who took it as greedily as she really felt.

“Emma.” She said for a second time, knowing she already didn’t have a thing to say, knowing she really didn’t want to.

“So now I’m Emma?”

The smirk that played on the blonde’s -former- lips made Regina breath in while feeling lightheaded and lucid at the same time in a way she felt her own magic jump between her fingers; a tiny spark running through Emma’s hand for a moment before disappearing all together again.

“Emma.” She said thrice and this time the blonde let her hand go, eyes never leaving Regina, painting figures and images inside the brunette, silhouettes that, as smoke, danced and formed in Regina’s inner eyes; telling a story of moans and gasps and belts being unbuckled with quick fingers and even quicker magic, teeth and fingers tracing lines she already felt her leaving her aching.

“How about I change the question?” Emma said instead of drinking, her cheeks seeming flushed against the bright light of the study. “How about I let you ask me how I want to be fucked?”

And then Regina swallowed thickly, her body slack but feeling strangely coiled, feverish, as she tried to make out what the blonde was saying.

“Would you want me to answer you that?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, appart from the usual mention to the prompter I would like to say thanks to the girls of "Council's" whatsapp group. At the end it wasn't how neither of us expected this but well, I gave you glimpses of what could have been, right?  
> -chuckles-


End file.
